O ESCOLHIDO - TRADUÇÃO
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: Harry Potter é o escolhido, mas ele tem mantido em segredo. Ele foi secretamente namorando Draco Malfoy. Quando todas as pessoas descobrem, eles querem manter os dois jovens separados. Não muito tempo depois de Harry e Draco deixou Hogwarts Voldemort aparece no antigo castelo. O que será que o escolhido vai fazer?


**Titulo: **O Escolhido

**Original: **The Chosen One (inglês)

**Autor: PHOENIXGIRL26**

**Tradutor: **Mazzola Jackson

**Shipper: **Harry e Draco

**Tipo de fic: ONESHOT!**

**Gênero: **drama romance

**Advertências: **mpreg, slash, linguagem forte, situado no ultimo ano de Harry.

**Resumo: **Harry Potter é o escolhido, mas ele tem mantido em segredo. Ele foi secretamente namorando Draco Malfoy. Quando todas as pessoas descobrem, eles querem manter os dois jovens separados. Não muito tempo depois de Harry e Draco deixou Hogwarts Voldemort aparece no antigo castelo. O que será que o escolhido vai fazer?

**Capitulo único**

A atmosfera de Hogwarts estava tensa para todos os alunos e funcionários. Foi bem sabe que Voldemort pretendia assumir o velho castelo, que seria o seu primeiro passo para conquistar o mundo mágico. Mas ter Albus Dumbledore e Harry Potter sempre lá, juntamente com a ordem da fênix fez todo mundo se sentir um pouco mais seguro.

O Lorde das Trevas estava tomando seu tempo com seus planos para que ninguém tivesse certeza de quando ele pode atacar. Remus e Tonks estavam constantemente vigiando Harry para qualquer sinal de que Harry estava vendo ou sentindo fortes emoções de Voldemort que poderia dizer-lhes que ele estava se preparando para atacar. Harry sabia que tinha de colocar-se com a presença constante, mas ele estava se irritando com ele e ele estava achando mais difícil se esgueirar para passar o tempo com seu amante, um amante que ninguém conhecia.

Os dois jovens tinham concordado em manter o relacionamento em segredo de amigos e funcionários, pois ambos sabiam que Harry Potter namorando o filho de um Comensal da Morte não seria levado bem e as pessoas iriam tentar separá-los, até mesmo ir tão longe como fazer a seu amante sair ou forçando-o a sair. Houve uma pessoa que sabia de seu relacionamento, Severus Snape, sendo padrinho de Draco ele manteve o seu segredo e, por vezes auxiliado em suas tentativas de obter um tempo sozinho. Naturalmente, a única coisa que todos acreditariam foi Harry terminando em detenção com Snape, mas nunca foi detenção.

Uma vez que Harry chegou às masmorras, ele se encontrou com Draco onde fugiu para a sala de exigência, se Harry poderia esgueirar ele iria direto para o sétimo andar para atender Draco. Harry sabia que Hermione teve uma idéia que ele estava vendo alguém, mas ela nunca perguntou e Harry teve uma sensação do por que. Se Ron descobrisse que sua namorada sabia que Harry estava vendo alguém que ele esperaria que ela dissesse a ele e ele iria dizer a sua irmã, que ainda estava tentando de tudo para conseguir Harry notá-la.

Harry foi o último a deixar a sala de aula de defesa para encontrar Remus e Tonks esperando por ele. -Eu tenho detenção; assim como você pode ir fazer outra coisa.

-Isso está ficando ridículo Harry; Eu vou falar com Severus.

-Não, você está aqui apenas para observar os sinais, e não agir como um pai Remus, para deixá-lo, eu posso cuidar disso sozinho. Além disso, eu ganhei esta detenção. -Harry sorriu, em seguida, virou-se, caminhando rapidamente para longe.

-Ele parece estar ganhando um monte de detenções nos últimos tempos. -disse Tonks curiosamente quando seus olhos permaneceram em Harry recuar para trás.

-Sim, ele faz o que não é Harry em tudo. Talvez ele esteja ficando com ele é por isso que ele parece estar terminando em detenção o tempo todo. Eu não consigo pensar em qualquer outra razão. Não há muita coisa que podemos fazer, então vamos descer para o jantar. Não adianta falar com Severus, Harry só vai acabar com raiva e talvez ter muito mais detenções, por isso é melhor apenas para fazer o que estamos destinados, ver e ouvir. -Remus suspirou então pegou a mão de sua esposa.

-É realmente me irritando Dra; Eu não posso ter cinco minutos a sós.

-Eu sei, Severus me disse que ele pode dizer como salientado você se tornou. Talvez seja a hora de parar de esconder o fato de que estamos juntos.

-Eu adoraria, mas um pouco mais de tempo. Nós não temos nenhuma idéia do que pode fazer para você; Eu não vou ter a chance de que eles podem tentar te mandar embora. Mas também é o fato de que o momento toda a gente sabe que não vai obter qualquer paz. Além de Dumbledore e Remus, vou ter Hermione e Ron em mim o tempo todo, além de todos os outros. Eles não se importam que eu seja um adulto e esta é a minha vida, eles querem que eu a se comporte da maneira que eles querem.

-Será que você acaba de chegar aqui. - Draco pegou a mão de Harry e levou-o até a mesa. -Vamos apenas relaxar e comer este grande refeição que Dobby preparado para nós. Então eu vou dar-lhe uma massagem para ajudar com o estresse.

Harry sorriu. -Você é o melhor baby.

-É claro que eu sou agora se sente que e coma Potter.

Harry riu, mas ele fez sentar-se em frente Draco, ambos côncavos vantagem para algum jantar e Draco derramou-lhes um copo de vinho. Mesmo que eles eram adultos, o álcool não foi permitido pelos alunos ao mesmo tempo em Hogwarts, Harry poderia geralmente se Dobby para fizer qualquer coisa para ele e ele ficou-lhes uma boa garrafa de vinho para compartilhar com o seu jantar.

Depois do jantar, Harry conjurou uma cama, Draco esperou até que Harry sem roupa, em seguida, sentou-se em cima dele e começou a massagear seus ombros e costas, mas em poucos minutos as mãos de Draco começou a acariciar em vez de massagem, de modo que os dois jovens passaram à hora seguinte dando prazer um ao outro.

Vestiam-se em seguida, estava perto da porta. -Nós vamos deixar todo mundo saber em breve.

-Você não tem que olhar preocupado Harry; Eu sei por que você quer isso mantido em segredo. Nós não iríamos obter qualquer privacidade em tudo e eu tenho certeza que eles iriam tentar manter-nos afastados; sabemos também gostaria de ser enviado a partir da escola. Falamos tudo isso sabe o que eles fariam.

-Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer, você é quem eu quero, devemos estar juntos e ninguém vai nos separar. Mas é tarde, é melhor voltar para nossos quartos. -Harry passou os braços ao redor de Draco. -Nunca se esqueça o quanto eu te amo Dra.

-Eu não vou e eu também te amo Harry, não se preocupe nada vai nos separar, nós vamos estar sempre juntos. Temos os nossos planos se eles tentarem e nós temos a nossa casa, mas agora eu vou. -Draco beijou Harry novamente, ele viu-o sair, esperaram cinco minutos, em seguida, ele também deixou a sala de exigência.

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte, pegou os óculos, em seguida, sentou-se. -Oh merda. -ele caiu de costas na cama.

-O que se passa Harry? -Perguntou Neville.

-Dizzy, eu acho que me sentei muito rapidamente.

-Provavelmente, mas se isso acontecer novamente ir ver Madame Pomfrey. Eu não gosto de meus amigos doentes, mas e desculpe você não pode dar ao luxo de ficar doente agora.

-Sim, eu sei, e se acontecer de novo eu vou ver Pomfrey. -Harry levou um par de respirações profundas, em seguida, sentou-se lentamente. -Ok, isso é melhor. -ele se mudou então desceu para o pequeno almoço, mas no momento ele olhou a comida que estava sentado na frente dele, ele cobriu sua boca e correu para fora do grande salão para os banheiros mais próximos. Quando ele terminou, levantando para o banheiro, ele saiu da tenda e não se surpreendeu ao ver Ron em pé perto das pias, esperando por ele. -eu estou bem, eu acho que eu peguei uma febre ou algo assim.

-Neville disse que estava tonto antes e agora você está vomitando, talvez você deve ver a matrona.

-Se acontecer de novo eu quero, mas eu tenho certeza que ele está bem.

-Ok, eu vou voltar para o meu café da manhã e dizer Hermione você está bem. Ela realmente queria vir aqui para verificar em você.

-É um milagre que ela não fez.

-Eu acho que ela teria, mas Malfoy entrou direito antes que eu fiz. -Ron apontou para uma barraca com a porta fechada.

-Eu vou estar bem para fora, vá terminar café da manhã. -Harry esperou até que Ron ir embora, depois lavou a boca. Draco andou atrás dele.

-O que está errado?'

-Eu não sei, eu sentei na cama e toda a sala girou então isso, tudo que fiz foi olhar para a comida e meu estômago soltou.

-Você acha que você está grávido?

-Isso é o que pensei pela primeira vez, mas não podemos ir para Madame Pomfrey.

-Eu vou falar isso para Severus, ver se ele poderia saber de uma maneira de verificar.

-Nós deveríamos ter usado esses encantos mesmo que seja raro para que isso aconteça, porque é muito perigoso agora.

-Eu sei, não é o momento perfeito, mas eu não posso dizer que eu não gosto disso.

Harry sorriu enquanto ele se virou para Draco. -eu gosto também. Oh não é que vamos estar praticando feitiços em si hoje?

-Eu vou falar com Severus antes da aula, ele pode ter certeza que você e eu estamos uniram-se, então você lançá-los em mim. Mas quando eu faço em você, vou dar-lhe um aceno para obter o seu escudo a tempo.

-Ok, todo mundo deve comprar que desde que ele se juntou a nós até muito ultimamente.

-Sim, eles vão, mas tentar e comer uma torrada, pelo menos; ele pode resolver o seu estômago.

Harry sorriu de novo. -Eu vou. -Harry rapidamente lançou um feitiço sobre os dois estavam em braços um do outro, beijando-se apaixonadamente. Eles sabiam que, eventualmente, eles seriam obrigados a dizer a todos, que só queria um pouco de paz e de um pouco de privacidade. Esta luta estava vindo, para que eles não estavam indo para desperdiçar um minuto de seu tempo juntos e eles certamente não queria ouvir um monte de argumentos para demonstrar que eles não devem ficar juntos. Havia a possibilidade de que um ou ambos poderia morrer, então eles estavam tomando qualquer felicidade que podiam.

No momento em que Harry, Hermione e Ron terminaram na sua classe de defesa; Draco deu a Harry um aceno em direção a Severus Snape, que disse Harry a ficar para trás. Harry tomou seu tempo arrumando o que não passou despercebido por Hermione.

-Apresse-se Harry.

-Você vai, eu quero perguntar o professor Snape sobre algo, eu vou pegar com você.

-Podemos esperar companheiro, ter certeza que ele não lhe dá outra detenção. -Ron sussurrou.

-Não, está tudo bem, eu vou te ver na sala comum quando eu terminar. -Harry virou as costas para seus amigos e esperou até que ouviu o som da porta se fechando.

Severus apontou sua varinha para a porta, selando-o. -Draco explicou, posso dar-lhe um teste simples que vai dizer se você é ou não. Mas os dois devem ter precauções tomadas, agora não é o momento para isso.

-Nós sabemos professor, mas como é muito raro nós não pensamos que isso iria acontecer.

-Fique quieto, isso não vai demorar muito. -Severus moveu a varinha sobre o estômago de Harry por cerca de cinco minutos até que um brilho dourado cercado seu estômago. -Você está grávido, mas como eu não sou um curador não posso dizer quanto tempo ou dizer-lhe o sexo.

Harry olhou para o seu estômago, então suas mãos acariciaram-o. -grávida.

-Você está bem, amor?

-Sim, apesar de eu perceber que isso poderia acontecer ainda é um choque. -Harry olhou para Draco. -Eu espero que ele ou ela vá ter o seu cabelo.

-Eu concordo com isso, principalmente porque o seu parece que você está apenas rolando para fora da cama.

-Eu sei disso, mesmo que os meus pais.…

-Olha, você vai precisar para ver Poppy, ela vai precisar de lhe dar algumas poções, eu não tenho a certeza que como eu não sou um curador.

-Será que vai ser bom para um mês, Draco e eu preciso de mais tempo antes que alguém descobre?

-Não deixá-lo por mais tempo. -Severus apontou é varinha para a porta novamente, mas desta vez ele não selada na sala.

-Tudo bem, obrigado professor.

Draco beijou Harry. -Vá, eu vou te ver hoje à noite.

-Ok. -Harry sorriu então saiu do quarto, indo direto até a torre da Gryffindor.

Draco olhou para seu padrinho. -Nós temos que mantê-lo o bebê vivo Severus. Se um de nós sobrevive à luta, pelo menos vamos ter nosso filho. Eu odeio pensar que Harry poderia morrer, mas nós sabemos que é uma possibilidade.

-É, mas eu vou tentar o meu melhor para manter tanto de você seguro. Agora ninguém sabe sobre você e Potter, mas se você é visto, em seguida, ele vai saber assim você estará em tanto perigo como Potter.

-Eu sei, Harry disse isso e é uma de suas principais preocupações, é por isso que ele não quer que todos saibam ainda. Não é apenas sobre todos tentando nos manter separados, é o que poderia acontecer comigo, como não temos idéia de qual deles seria ligar-me do momento em que eles conheciam. Mas nós dois percebemos que poderia morrer, queremos que este tempo no caso, é tudo o que temos. Eu só espero que agora seja Harry e nossa criança que sobrevive.

-Eu vou fazer o meu melhor para mantê-los vivos.

-Eu sei Severus, mas Harry é o único que tem que fazer isso, ele é a principal prioridade, eu aceito isso e sabe que eu não poderia fazer isso. Basta fazer o que puder, como sempre.

Severus viu sua licença afilhado, ele não podia acreditar que a mudança do rapaz e ele sabia que se tratava de seus sentimentos por Potter.

-Eu vou mantê-lo vivo bem Draco, você está finalmente tendo a vida que você merece agora você está fora sob a influência de seu pai. Estou indo para certificar-se de que você e Harry ficar juntos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Hermione esperou até a sala comum esvaziar antes de virar para Harry. -Apenas me diga se é verdade ou não.

-O que é verdade ou não? -A testa de Harry franzida.

-Isso que você está vendo alguém e você não quer que a gente saiba.

-Ok, em primeiro lugar, se eu fosse, por que não eu digo aos meus melhores amigos?

-Por causa de Ginny, Ron ficaria chateado que sua irmã está machucada, todos nós sabemos que ela ama você, todos nós sabemos que ela tem te amando há anos.

-É por isso que eu nunca disse nada, você é a namorada de Ron, você não poderia esconder algo como isso dele, não seria certo.

-Não, ele iria se sentir como traição, por isso é verdade, você tem uma namorada?

-Estou saindo com alguém, mas nunca mostrei nenhum interesse em Ginny e às vezes eu ignorei completamente. Eu tenho a certeza de não dar a ela toda a atenção para que ela pudesse interpretar mal e eu nunca disse uma coisa para Ron sobre sua irmã. Mas, agora, solte-o em caso de sermos ouvido. -Harry embalado suas coisas para cima, mas ele notou testa de Hermione franziu em confusão. Ele tinha uma sensação de que ela daria certo que ele estava vendo um homem e não uma menina; caso contrário, Harry teria dito namorada. Às vezes, ele odiava o fato de sua melhor amiga era tão inteligente e lembrava tudo que ela ouviu.

Quando Harry tinha mais uma vez pousou em detenção com Snape, Remus tinha Tonks colocar capa de Moody para a segui-lo. Remus queria saber se Severus estava fazendo isso porque ele ainda estava ficando Harry de volta para o que seu pai tinha feito ou se havia algo mais acontecendo. Remus assistiu enquanto sua mulher desapareceu sob o manto depois foi para o grande salão pronto para o jantar e esperar para ouvir o que Tonks tinha visto. Ele não parava de pensar sobre Snape, se foi realmente detenção ou era ajudar Harry e em segredo, mas por que ele faria isso quando a equipe sabia que Severus estava realmente ajudando o lado da luz. Remus estava confuso e preocupado; ele não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo.

Harry viu a porta da sala de exigência e viu Draco encostado na parede, eles se beijaram antes de entrar no quarto, a porta de desaparecer por trás deles.

Tonks passeou-se o grande hall, entre as mesas, ela se sentou ao lado de Remus. -Nós temos um problema. -ela sussurrou.

-O que, Severus fazer algo para Harry?

-Não, ele não foi para as masmorras para ver Snape, ele foi para o sétimo andar, onde conheceu alguém e eles desapareceram dentro da sala de exigência.

-Então é isso que todas estas detenções são cerca disso? Harry tem uma namorada secreta e Snape é ajudá-lo, o que é difícil de acreditar. Se fosse aulas extras de duelo, eu recebo, mas eu nunca iria acreditar que ele iria ajudar Harry ter tempo para passar com a menina, que só não parece ser Snape.

-Não, não tem e você é apenas parcialmente verdadeiro Remus, sim Snape está ajudando, mas é um namorado e não uma namorada.

Remus gemeu. -Oh, James iria adorar isso, seu filho é gay. -Remus balançou a cabeça: - Tudo bem, quem é esse menino, então?

-O menino Malfoy, eu os vi beijar.

-Então, nós devemos dizer Albus, para todos nós sabemos que o menino fez alguma coisa para Harry.

-Ele pode ter mesmo que Harry parecia estar em seu juízo perfeito. Duvido que vá vê-los hoje à noite, para que possamos falar com Albus e esperar para falar com Harry na parte da manhã.

-Sim, eu duvido que vejam Harry esta noite, uma vez que ele está desaparecendo quase todas as noites, mas pelo menos agora sabemos por quê. -Remus se levantou e caminhou até atrás do banco de Albus, sussurrou-lhe o que Tonks tinha visto e, assim como Remus, ele parecia preocupado. Eles decidiram falar com Severus logo após o jantar para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Os alunos lentamente se desviaram do hall, todos indo para seus quartos da casa. Hermione e Ron observaram como Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks e Snape deixaram o grande salão juntos e eles se perguntaram se talvez tivesse algo a ver com Harry e todas as suas detenções.

-Agora explicar Severus, nós sabemos que você deu a Harry detenção, no entanto, ele está na sala de exigência com Draco.

-Eles foram ver um ao outro por dez meses; Eu ajudá-los há ter algum tempo sozinhos. Ambos estão em causa o que poderia acontecer se alguém descobrisse, é perigoso para ambos. Mas isso não é tudo o que os preocupa. Parece que Potter é frustrado por ter Lupin e sua esposa segui-lo o tempo todo e não os quer observá-lo enquanto ele passa o tempo com seu parceiro.

-O que Malfoy fazer para Harry? -Perguntou Remus.

-Nada Lupin, para além de se preocupar com ele, com certeza você não acredita que ele amaldiçoou Potter?

-Eu não colocaria nada passado o filho de Lucius Malfoy. - Tonks disse.

-Eu tentei explicar para o diretor que Draco não quer ser o que seu pai faz, ele não compartilha as mesmas crenças.

-Veremos Remus, você se dirigir até o sétimo andar e esperar por Harry. Explique que este pequeno romance deve parar, agora não é à hora de perder o foco.

-Oh, ele não vai levar isso muito bem, ele é muito parecido com sua mãe.

-Que ele é Lupin. Posso sair agora diretor; Eu tenho trabalho a fazer?

-Sim, sim, vá. -disse Albus em frustração, mas o momento em que ele estava sozinho sentou-se pensar, como ele pode fazer Harry ver que um relacionamento agora não é a melhor idéia, mas especialmente com Draco Malfoy. Voldemort poderia atacar a qualquer momento, ele teve que fazer o menino compreender os perigos, especialmente se ele tinha fortes sentimentos em relação à Draco Malfoy.

Harry e Draco saíram da sala de exigência: - O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?

-Esperando por você, nós precisamos conversar Harry. -disse Lupin.

-É tarde, falaremos amanhã. -Harry virou-se para Draco com as sobrancelhas levantadas; ambos sabiam o que significava. -Vejo você amanhã.

-Você vai. -Draco beijou Harry novamente, então se afastou.

Os olhos de Harry seguiram o amante dele é. -Você tem que mexer que para mim, não é verdade. - ele chamou alto fazendo Draco rir e mexer o traseiro novo.

-Harry, você sabe que isso não pode acontecer.

-Não adianta tentar Remus, eu amo Draco, ele me ama e se alguém interfere com a gente, então eu posso dizer com certeza que ele não vai ser tomado bem por nenhum de nós. Agora eu vou para a cama. -Harry virou-se e saiu correndo antes Remus pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Mas ele sabia agora que Remus e Tonks o tinham visto com Draco seu relacionamento vai ficar definitivamente para fora. Harry sabia que Draco foram provavelmente pensando a mesma coisa, eles sabiam que era hora de que todos irão descobrir.

Quando Harry acordou e vestido, ele viu uma nota sentada ao lado de sua cama. -Harry, por favor, venha ao meu escritório antes do café, que é extremamente importante, Albus Dumbledore. -Harry suspirou. -Eu sei o que é aproximadamente, bem desculpe desapontar Dumbledore, mas eu estou com fome, você vai ter que esperar.

Harry entrou no grande salão, mas ele olhou para a mesa de Slytherin, deu um aceno para Draco antes de ir para a mesa da Gryffindor e se sentou. Foram apenas alguns minutos depois que Remus caminhou até ele.

-Será que você não recebeu a nota de Albus, Harry?

-Eu recebi, mas eu estou com fome, com certeza ele pode esperar até que eu comer. Mas eu também sei o que ele quer e ele não vai mudar minha mente, nada.

-Você tem que ver que ele não está certo Harry. -disse Tonks.

-Realmente, o que se eu disse que você é relacionamento com Remus não estava certo e precisa dividir, você faria isso?

-Isto não é sobre nós, você é o escolhido, certamente você entender por que estamos preocupados.

-Não, porque não há nada para se preocupar. -Harry quase gritou de frustração.

-Harry, o que está acontecendo? -Perguntou Hermione.

-Agora não, ele vai ser explicado em breve, embora eu preferisse manter minha vida privada quieta, parece que não vai acontecer.

-Harry, eu estava esperando você em meu escritório.

-Bem, eu queria comer professor. Você não acha que eu devo manter a minha força?

-Eu teria ordenado comida para você.

-Eu não teria sido capaz de comer desde que eu sei o que você quer dizer, então eu teria terminado em náuseas. E só assim você entender, não, eu não vou parar. -Harry suspirou e assentiu, ele esperou até que Draco se aproximou então ele se levantou e eles colocam os braços em torno de si, surpreendente e chocando todos. - Draco e eu estamos juntos, colocar-se com ele.

-Harry, você precisa me ouvir, agora não é o momento para isso. Você deve manter seu foco no próximo combate.

-Amar Draco não toma o meu foco de qualquer coisa, se você pensar sobre isso, logicamente, então vou me concentrar mais, porque eu quero manter Draco seguro. Agora, se você mantiver falando sobre isso, então escolhido ou não, você não terá o meu apoio, porque agora eu estou chateado. Finalmente eu tenho alguém que eu amo que me ama e que quer levá-lo para longe de mim, o que não vai acontecer assim nos deixem em paz. -Harry olhou para todos, mas sentiu Draco apertar seu abraço que fez Harry relaxar, mesmo se fosse apenas ligeiramente. Os dois jovens perderam os olhares dos alunos ao seu redor, especialmente Ginny Weasley que estava olhando perigosamente para Malfoy. Ron, que parecia preocupado, temendo que Malfoy tivesse amaldiçoado Harry. Hermione também estava olhando em causa, ela também queria saber se Malfoy tinha usado algum tipo de poção em Harry. Dumbledore, Remus e Tonks tudo olhou para Harry e Draco antes que eles se entreolharam, imaginando o que poderia ser feito sobre estes dois.

-Harry, você não pode ver isso é errado. -disse Remus.

-O que há de errado em estar apaixonado Remus, Dumbledore está sempre falando sobre o amor ser a mais poderosa magia que existe, por isso vou usar o nosso amor para ajudar a luta. Todos vocês querem que eu lute, eu vou se eu tiver que lutar, mas quando eu quero um pouco de felicidade que você está contra ele. Eu poderia morrer você sabe isso e ainda que você não vá me deixar ter uma coisa que me faz feliz.

-O pai dele é um Comensal da Morte Harry. -disse Tonks.

-Mas Draco não é. -Harry gritou.

-Amor, acalme-se. Nós conversamos sobre isso, lembre-se.

Harry levou um par de respirações profundas. -Sim, nós fizemos, então talvez seja a hora que eles descubram. -Harry beijou Draco antes de enfrentar Dumbledore, Remus e Tonks. -Se você tentar manter-nos afastados de qualquer maneira, então está indo e você começa a lutar contra si mesmo com Voldemort, eu não vou ajudar. Desde que eu sou o escolhido, então você precisa de mim, por isso pense nisso antes de qualquer um de vocês tentarem algo que poderia custar vidas. Agora que é a última vez que eu vou falar sobre isso. Se você quiser-me para cumprir a profecia, em seguida, deixar Draco e eu em paz, que é a sua única advertência. -Harry rosnou.

-Você não pode estar falando sério Harry? -Remus perguntou olhando ao redor, surpreso.

-Mortal para o ponto que vai sair e você não vai encontrar-nos e vocês lidar com Voldemort.

-Ele fez alguma coisa para Harry Remus. -Ron deixou escapar em voz alta.

Harry rosnou em frustração. -Sim, ele fez Ron, ele me ama. Sabemos que todos não iriam acreditar, porque você acha que temos mantido isso em segredo. Nós estivemos juntos por dez meses e nada vai nos separar. Então, eu estou dizendo isso de novo, dizer qualquer coisa, tentar qualquer coisa e nós se fomos e nada de qualquer um de vocês não vai nos impedir de estar juntos.

-Talvez devêssemos dizer-lhes. -Draco sussurrou.

-Não tem nada a ver com ninguém, mas nós Dra.

-Não, não tem, mas pode fazê-los entender.

-Draco, Potter, tem algo acontecido? -Perguntou Severus.

-Só que eles descobriram sobre nós Severo. -Draco suspirou.

-Oh, eu vejo e eles querem que vocês dois se separar.

-Que... É... Não... Para... Acontecer. -Harry disse novamente, enfatizando cada palavra em voz alta e clara: - Agora, já que é sábado, Draco e eu queremos ficar sozinhos.

-Harry, por favor, escute Remus, isso não está certo. -disse Hermione.

-Não é certo, não é certo. -Harry gritou: - Se eu disse-lhe para desistir de Ron porque eu disse que não é certo que, faria isso?

-Isso é diferente. -disse Ron.

-Como isso é diferente de qualquer outro tipo de relação?

-Vocês dois são dois homens e ele é um Comensal da Morte. -disse Ron.

-Eu sempre soube que você seria um bastardo intolerante, não há nada de errado com dois homens transando entre si especialmente porque nós nos amamos. Agora eu estou dizendo isso para a última hora, Draco não é um Comensal da Morte, ele é o homem que eu amo e pai de meu filho. -Harry manteve um porão apertado de Draco e rapidamente deixou o grande salão. Ele sabia que tinha todo mundo chocado que lhes deu tempo para desaparecer, e eles fizeram, sob o manto de Harry.

-Harry está grávido, que é extremamente raro e leva dois magos poderosos para conseguir isso. -disse Albus. -Será que você sabe sobre este Severus?

-Sim, eu sei, eu era o único que analisou Potter quando ele veio para mim sentindo mal. Eu não estava feliz com esta relação; Eu não queria que meu afilhado com Potter, uma vez que iria colocá-lo diretamente no caminho do perigo. Eu quase me vi enfeitiçado por ambos quando tentei intervir. Eles estão determinados a ficar juntos e, como todos nós temos visto, Potter é exatamente como sua mãe, ele não vai desistir de qualquer coisa que ele quer e ele quer que Draco.

-Ele deve ter sido amaldiçoado. -disse Ron.

-Ele não era Weasley; que foi a primeira coisa que verifiquei, em ambos. Eles sabiam que eu não era positivo sobre como se sentiam assim que me permitiu realizar todo feitiço revelador que pude. Nem se encontram sob a influência de nada, para além de hormônios.

-Por que você foi ajudá-los passar o tempo juntos, se você é tão contra isso? -Perguntou Remus.

-Draco disse que se eu não ajudasse então ele não teria nada a ver comigo de novo, mas ele também disse que ele iria sair, com Potter. Eu acredito que eles estão falando sério sobre isso, especialmente desde Potter apenas disseram que teria ido. Então, eu acho que nós deveríamos apenas deixá-los ser, pelo menos Potter está aqui pronto para fazer o seu dever.

-Podemos não ter outra escolha, em seguida, deixá-los sozinhos. -Albus suspirou. -Fique de olho neles Severus, Remus, basta manter perto.

-Remus. -Hermione se levantou. -Harry não ia embora, ele nunca nos abandonar.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza Hermione. Então, basta ser cuidadoso com o que você disse a ele. Vamos lá amor. -Remus pegou a mão de sua esposa e deixou o grande salão. Severus se virou vestes ondulando atrás dele enquanto passeava do grande salão. Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Ron, mas assim como todos os que tinham ouvido a conversa deles ficaram chocados que Harry estava com Draco Malfoy.

Harry e Draco estavam deitados atrás da cabana de Hagrid. -Muito bem, sendo forçado não vai ajudar.

-Eu sei e nós sabíamos que isso ia acontecer. É como se eles estão olhando para mim para salvá-los, mas eles não se importam se eu estou feliz ou não, e eles não vão ter a minha palavra de que você não é um Comensal da Morte. Caramba, eles não podem ver que você não é o seu pai. É como o que Snape disse para mim, ele costumava pensar que eu era como meu pai porque eu parecia com ele, ele sabe que eu sou mais parecido com a minha mãe, mas eu também sou eu, assim como você é você, não seu pai.

-Sei disso amor, por favor, acalme-se; não é bom para você ficar chateado.

-Mesmo que nenhum de nós esperava por isso, eu quero ter esse bebê Dra.

-Como é eu, então relaxe; levar um par de respirações profundas e se acalmar.

-Eu vou desde que você está comigo. Então, por enquanto, vamos ficar aqui abraçados.

-Eu vou te abraçar, enquanto você quer. -Draco puxou seu amante para ele assim que a cabeça de Harry estava descansando em seu peito, eles se contentavam em apenas segurar um ao outro, eles não precisam de palavras, tudo o que precisava era ser juntos e eles foram determinados que nada pudéssemos vir entre eles.

Nem fazia idéia de que havia uma pessoa que estava determinada a separá-los, de qualquer forma que pudesse. Ela já estava trabalhando em maneiras de separá-los e fazer Harry ver que ele pertencia a ela, e não com aquele Comensal da Morte que deve ter usado algo para enganar Harry para este relacionamento. Ela havia trabalhado para longa data e muito difícil de perder agora e não Slytherin ia ganhar, e não quando se trata de seu Harry.

Hagrid ouviu Harry e Draco, ele queria ter certeza de que o Slytherin não tem algo em Harry que o obrigou a este relacionamento. Mas ouvir os dois jovens Hagrid sabia que seus sentimentos eram genuínos.

Era tarde quando Harry voltou para a torre da Gryffindor; ele puxou seus livros de sua bolsa ignorando os olhares de todos.

-Harry, precisamos discutir isso. -disse Hermione.

Harry moveu sua varinha até que ele foi cercado por uma cúpula invisível, bloqueando todo o som. Ele poderia dizer Hermione sabia exatamente o que ele fez, ela continuou agitando as mãos ao redor na frente do rosto de Harry, mas ele a ignorou. Ele sentou-se lendo a sua ficha de trabalho, em seguida, começou a escrever a sua atribuição, depois de um par de horas, ele empacotou então tirou seu charme.

-Isso foi muito rude. -Hermione fez uma careta.

-Não, não era não havia nenhuma maneira que eu estava indo para sentar-se aqui ouvindo você falando algo que não tem nada a ver com você ou qualquer um. Agora eu vou para a cama e apenas um aviso, dizer nada sobre Draco e que será a última vez que eu falar com você ou qualquer outra pessoa. -Harry pegou sua bolsa e se dirigiu até sua cama. Ele jogou sua bolsa no chão, foi modificado em seguida, puxou as cortinas ao redor da cama, enfeitiçou-os para que eles não pudessem ser abertos por qualquer pessoa, mas ele. Harry queria tão paz e tranqüilidade; esta era a única maneira que iria acontecer.

No momento em que Harry estava sentado na mesa da Gryffindor, ouviu algumas pessoas falando sobre Draco amaldiçoando-o, em seguida, Hermione começou a falar sobre o seu dever, mas também sabia pelo olhar em seu rosto que ela estava indo para começar com ele sobre Draco, era como ela não acreditar em qualquer coisa Harry disse.

-Você não ouve você... Granger. -Harry rosnou. -Você sempre acreditou que você sabe o que é certo, bem, você acabou de fazer um grande erro. A partir de agora você pode irritar e nunca fale comigo de novo, já não somos amigos. -Harry rosnou novamente, ele se levantou, caminhou casualmente sobre a Draco na mesa da Slytherin e se sentou.

-Eles ainda estão em curso sobre nós?

-Sim, eu coloquei um escudo silenciando em volta de mim ontem à noite no momento em que ela começou, ela continuou agitando as mãos, não funcionaram duas horas mais tarde eu o retirei e fui direto para a cama. Ela começou novamente no momento em que se sentou finalmente eu disse que ela não era mais minha amiga, eu disse a ela para chatear e eu chamei de Granger, eu espero que agora ela recebeu a mensagem. -Harry suspirou frustrado. -Eu só apenas sentei e ouvi falar, então a partir de agora eu vou sentar com você ou simplesmente ir até a cozinha, pelo menos eu não vou ficar enjoado.

-Você é capaz de comer, nas últimas semanas que você não foi?

-Eu tenho o último par de dias; parece estar se acalmando.

-Então comer enquanto você pode. -Draco beijou o rosto de Harry, em seguida, começou a comer de novo, mas quando viu Harry despejar o molho de chocolate por cima dos ovos, ele arregalou os olhos antes que ele pegou garfo de Harry. -O que você está fazendo?

-Eu quero chocolate em meus ovos.

-Harry, isso é nojento, você não pode comer isso.

-É Draco bastante normal; Potter vai ter um monte de hábitos alimentares estranhos e repugnantes. Você não precisa se preocupar.

-Obrigado professor. -Harry sorriu para Snape, em seguida, começou a comer. -Desculpe Dra, você pode ter que se acostumar com isso, oh, mas eu não me importaria de algum creme, banana seria bom.

-Então, toda a mulher grávida e os homens passam por isso? -Draco perguntou sentindo enjoado assistindo Harry comer sua mistura estranha.

-Sim, juntamente com alterações de humor, você pode precisar ser cuidadoso com o que você disse a ele.

-Além do que aconteceu mais cedo, eu me sinto bem, feliz, na verdade, agora eu estou sentado com o Dra, especialmente depois do que eles estavam dizendo antes. Você deve tentar este Dra, é bom.

-Não, obrigado Harry, eu vou deixar você para comer todas essas misturas estranhas. - Draco viu Harry encolher de ombros, em seguida, começou a comer novamente, mas a banana creme tinha aparecido antes dele, o que significava que os ovos de Harry estavam agora envolta em molho de chocolate e banana creme fazendo Draco estragar é cara de nojo antes de olhar para longe, mas viu Severus sorrir quando ele se afastou.

Nada muda muito ao longo dos próximos dias, Harry continuou a sentar-se na mesa da Slytherin, porque Hermione se recusou a parar de escutá-lo sobre Draco, mas ele nunca falou com ela. Toda noite Harry blindado próprio para que ele pudesse fazer o seu dever de casa, mas agora ele parou de falar com Hermione, Ron e um monte de outros amigos, porque eles continuaram falando sobre Draco e como eles pensaram Harry deve quebrá-lo fora.

Harry e Draco entraram no grande salão, em direção a mesa da Slytherin. -Harry, por favor, fale conosco, nós sabemos que você, isso não é você. -disse Ginny docemente.

Harry se virou e olhou para a cabeça vermelha. -Você é patética Weasley, você foi tentando-me durante anos, você nunca será. Eu sou gay e amo Draco, vai encontrar alguém para transar desde que eu sei que você está transando com Michael Conner e Dean Thomas, e ao mesmo tempo eram vocês três juntos. Eu nunca deixaria Draco e mesmo que eu não estava com ele eu nunca iria tocar uma prostituta como você.

-Harry, isso é o suficiente. -Remus olhou.

-É a verdade, agora me deixe em paz, todos vocês. -Harry colocou o braço para trás em torno de Draco; eles voltaram a caminhar em direção a mesa da Slytherin, mas viu um flash de vermelho passou suas cabeças. Harry tinha sua varinha para fora e em Ron, logo que ele se virou. -Não pode tirar a verdade Weasley, que sua irmã é um todo e transando com a metade dos meninos na escola. Talvez você esteja bem, é por isso, é algo que é executado em sua família. Agora, a menos que você gostaria de enfrentar Voldemort sozinho, deixar cair à varinha no momento e ir embora.

Remus e Tonks ficaram entre Harry e Ron. -Ron, ir, saia agora antes de Harry ameaça fazer o que ele disse. Nada disso está ajudando, é apenas torná-lo pior. -Remus implorou, mas finalmente Hermione agarrou o braço de Rony e puxou-o para longe, Ginny carrancudo, mas tinha lágrimas caindo pelo rosto, Harry sorriu.

-Bom, agora vamos comer Dra, eu estou morrendo de fome.

-Eu não gosto de ver você comer ultimamente. -Draco engoliu sabendo Harry estaria comendo alguma mistura estranha de novo, mas os dois jovens se se sentou à mesa da Slytherin.

-Desculpe querido, manter as costas para mim, se você quiser, eu não vou levá-la pessoalmente. -Harry beijou o rosto de Draco, então começou a repartir-se e novamente molho de chocolate parecia a aparecer na frente dele, apesar de que estava na hora do jantar. Então Harry tinha rosbife e pudim de Yorkshire coberto com molho de chocolate, mas ele também tinha polvilha sobre seu jantar, em seguida, sentou-se felizmente comer seu jantar com Draco virou um pouco para que ele estivesse enfrentando Blaise que estava rindo.

-Não é engraçado Blaise; que é simplesmente repugnante.

-Parece que ele está gostando, então ele deve pensar que o gosto é bom. Você sabe Draco; Eu nunca soube Potter poderia ser tão divertido. Mas estes últimos dois dias, ele me fez rir mais do que eu tenho em anos, especialmente colocando Weaselette em seu lugar. Você sabe que ela tentou me pegar nos quartos de Quadribol em mudança. Suas mãos estavam em minhas calças, eu empurrou-a, em seguida, chamou a sua antes de sair. Eu deixei Snape saber para que ele pudesse ir tomar o feitiço fora.

-Ela gosta de pênis. -Harry disse com um alimento bocado fora: - Ela não está tendo a minha, que é para a bunda de Draco.

-Ok, não durante o jantar.

-Ok. -Harry sorriu em seguida, voltou a comer. Quando ele olhou para cima, viu Neville gritando com Ginny e perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu acho que ela enganou Neville a dormir com ela, provavelmente o fez acreditar que ele era o seu primeiro e único. -disse Blaise. -Eu os vi se beijando na semana passada, eu percebi que ela deu em cima de você Potter.

-Pobre Neville, ele é o único que ainda não disse nada sobre Draco, Luna não tem tanto, mas eu não vê-la tanto quanto Neville. Eu acho que Neville deve obter-se verificado por Pomfrey, caramba, quem sabe o que ela está se espalhando.

-Harry, este é o mundo mágico, doenças sexualmente transmissíveis não existem aqui, nossa magia destrói. -Blaise sorriu.

-Eu sei, mas eu ainda não colocaria qualquer coisa por ela. Eu sei que eu me preocupo com a sua família, mas ela tende a pular um monte de chuveiros. -Harry estremeceu: - Ela estava sempre tentando chegar perto de mim, mas Merlin a fez feder.

-Harry, é hora do jantar, você vai colocar todos nós nossa comida fora. -Draco suspirou. -exceto você.

-Desculpe, mas eu me sinto bem tendo um ir para ela. Eu queria por tanto tempo agora. De qualquer forma, assistir a sua volta, eu não confio Ginny ou Ron agora. Hermione pode ficar com raiva de mim, mas ela não é violenta, as duas cabeças vermelhas são.

-Você esqueceu que Hermione socou Draco Harry, em nosso terceiro ano. -disse Blaise fazendo Draco se encolher.

-Ah, certo, bem, ela estava chateado por causa de Bicuço. Ela não está chateada com ele agora; ela é apenas chateada que eu nunca disse a ela sobre nós, ela figurou namorada. Ela estava tão acostumada a me dizer-lhe tudo e agora eu não tenho. Eu sei que ela continua dizendo Draco fez alguma coisa para mim, mas isso é Ron em seu ouvido o tempo todo, ela quer apoiar e confiar em seu namorado. Enfim, vamos terminar de comer, então, se você não se importa, eu posso acompanhá-lo no país cobra para fazer a minha casa?

-Uma vez que você está indo para ser dar à luz a uma serpente, por que não, Harry Potter, da Slytherin honorário. -Blaise sorriu: - Quem teria pensado.

-O Chapéu Seletor, ele queria me colocar na Slytherin, eu disse que não, também. -Harry riu alto com os olhares chocados de cada Slytherin dentro da distância de audição. Assim, Harry decidiu ter um pouco mais divertido e começou a falar a língua das cobras, ele mesmo passou a língua para fora e muito cobra como bem.

Harry ficou na sala de Slytherin até toque de recolher, em seguida, beijou Draco, mas agradeceu a todos da Slytherin de por permitir que ele entrasse.

-Onde você esteve? -Hermione começou.

Harry ignorou e caminhou até os quartos do dormitório dos meninos, mas ele foi até Neville, lançou um feitiço de silêncio, em seguida, sentou-se na cama.

-Será que ela mentiria para você?

-Sim, ela disse que eu era o seu primeiro, que ela queria que eu fosse. O que você disse, é verdade Harry?

-Sim, você sabe que eu uso o meu manto muito e mapa. Os primeiros meses de volta que era a única maneira Dra e eu poderia ter algum tempo juntos. Eu vi ela e Michael algumas vezes, em seguida, ela e Dean. O pior foi que os três juntos, eu acho que ela poderia ter sido com Terry Boot também. Sinto muito que você foi pego nisso Neville, você não merecia ser usado, não é assim e não por ela.

-Sinto-me... Sujo, ela foi a minha primeira. Você sabe que eu gostava dela por um longo tempo, mas eu sempre soube que ela gostava de você.

-Ela estava obcecada com o menino-que-sobreviveu Neville, não a mim. Acho que ela esperava que ela acabasse a minha namorada, ela acabaria por acabar por ser a esposa do escolhido. Eu sempre soube que ela estava acostumada a conseguir o que ela quer e acha que todo mundo vai dar para ela. Quando eu não pagar-lhe qualquer atenção que ela pensou namorando outros garotos me faria com ciúmes. Mas eu conheço há anos eu era gay. Mesmo que Dra e eu não conseguimos a partir do momento em que nos conhecemos, eu adorava vê-lo, ele é tão bonito.

-Eu ouvi Snape dizer que ele não usar nada, mas você nunca mentiu para mim. Então me diga Harry, isso é real, você e Draco?

-Muito real, eu o amo, ele me ama. Nós começamos a falar muito durante as férias. Mesmo que eu ficar com Remus no Largo Grimmauld, fugir muito. Olhos estavam sempre em mim e eu precisava de espaço. Um dia nós esbarramos e só começou a falar. Nada aconteceu depois, mas nós dois queria encontrar-se novamente. Ele disse que não havia ninguém que pudesse falar não se trata de nada pessoal ou privado; ele sabia que eu era a mesma. Mesmo que os dois costumavam serem meus amigos, eu ainda nunca hes disse muito, mas eu sabia que nunca poderia dizer-lhes sobre Draco.

-Você normalmente não fala Harry, todos nós sabemos disso, mas não podemos culpá-lo. Alguém ouve algo que você disse e é na primeira página do Profeta Diário. De qualquer forma, eu tenho o seu companheiro para trás, eu confio em você e se você quiser a cobra loira, que é bom para mim. Tudo o que eu quero é que o meu amigo para ser feliz.

Harry abraçou Neville. -Parece que você é meu único amigo que se preocupa com isso e não o meu dever. Eu quero que você seja feliz, bem, então fique longe dela e encontrar alguém que é bom o suficiente para você. Mas obrigado Neville, é melhor dormir um pouco. -Harry sorriu para o seu amigo, tirou o feitiço de silêncio, levantou-se e viu Hermione em pé com Ron, Harry olhou antes de ir para a cama, onde ele colocou outro feitiço de silêncio em torno dele, em seguida, soletrou as cortinas perto para que ninguém além dele pudesse abri-los. Ele sabia que Hermione não iria machucá-lo, mas ele não colocaria nada passado Ron, desta forma ele se sentia seguro.

Harry finalmente foi ver Madame Pomfrey que não parecia feliz com Harry também, mas ela fez o seu dever, examinou Harry em seguida, deu-lhe a sua poção que ele precisa tomar diariamente. Então ela disse a Harry que ele precisaria de check-ups a cada duas semanas.

Harry estava se afastando da ala hospitalar quando viu Hermione caminhando em sua direção, ela ainda estava para baixo no final do longo corredor, mas para Harry, ele pensou que ela parecia chateado, mas ele também achou que ela estava com medo. Antes que ele pudesse chamá-la e perguntar se havia algo de errado, ela enviou um feitiço para ele que atingiu seu estômago fazendo Harry colapso no chão. Harry não podia acreditar que a dor rasgando através dele, onda após onda de dor; ele não conseguia se concentrar em nada, mas a dor. Por fim, ele enfiou a varinha e enviou seu patrono; ele só esperava que Draco fosse vê-lo. Mas, como ele olhou para Hermione para descobrir por que ela fez isso, ele a viu voltando a ser Ginny que olhou para ele antes de sair correndo.

Draco e Severus correram para o corpo inconsciente de Harry, mas fez ver um monte de sangue. Severus levitado Harry na ala hospitalar enquanto Draco foi buscar a matrona.

-O que aconteceu?

-Ele apenas disse um feitiço o atingiu e ele estava com dor. -disse Draco em um sussurro, enquanto observava a matrona trabalhando sobre Harry.

Faltavam vinte minutos depois que Poppy se levantou e enfrentou Draco. -Lamento dizer-lhe o Sr. Malfoy, mas eu não poderia salvar o bebê.

-Sinto muito Draco. -disse Severus gentilmente então viu como seu afilhado sentou-se na cama ao lado de Harry. Ele saiu com Poppy, entrando em seu escritório. -Você sabe o feitiço o atingiu.

-Feitiço A rescisão, alguém deliberadamente fez isso Severus, alguém que sabia como fazer esse feitiço. Se você não encontrou o Harry que ele poderia ter sangrado até a morte.

-Quando ele vai acordar?

-Logo, eu acho que o diretor deve ser notificado.

-Eu vou fazer isso agora; Draco dizer que eu vou estar de volta.

Poppy assistiu Severus sair antes que ela olhou para trás, os dois jovens, um segurando a mão do outro. Ela conjurou algumas cortinas em torno dos dois homens para dar-lhes um pouco de privacidade.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Draco viu pálpebras tremulou de Harry. -Harry.

-Dra. - Harry piscou novamente antes que ele está olhos focados. -O que aconteceu?

-Você enviou o seu patrono, disse que estava com dor.

-Um feitiço me bater. -Harry olhou para o estômago. -O bebê.

Draco apertou sua mão ao redor de Harry. -Me desculpe Harry, Madame Pomfrey não poderia salvá-lo. - Draco viu lágrimas caem dos olhos de Harry, ele puxou Harry em seus braços, próprias lágrimas de Draco estavam caindo pelo seu rosto. Eles se sentaram juntos chorando nos braços um do outro.

Quando Harry conseguiu se controlar, ele olhou nos olhos de Draco. -Lembre-se do que eu disse?

-Agora?

-Sim, Ginny Weasley fez deliberadamente isso, mas poderia ter sido qualquer um. Eu estava esperando alguma coisa, então eu tenho tido o cuidado especialmente depois do que eu disse a ela naquele dia. Mas a coisa é Dra, eu vi Hermione fazer isso e parecia que ela estava com medo por isso deixei minhas defesas, eu não esperava isso, porque Hermione nunca iria me machucar. Depois que eu estava no chão, eu a vi mudar de volta para Ginny. Eu disse que se alguém fez uma coisa para nós o que eu faria. Você ainda está comigo Dra?

-Sim, quando você quer que eu vá embora?

-Agora, eu posso ouvir todos eles, para que você sair do hospital para que eles não vão saber. Eu vou estar a poucos minutos atrás de você.

-Vamos tentar novamente, em breve.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. -Quando isso acabar vamos Dra. - ele beijou Draco novamente, em seguida, esperou até ouvir todos pedindo Draco como Harry era o que Draco ignorado. Harry lentamente se levantou da cama, mudou-se em torno das cortinas, viu Ginny agindo preocupado, mas antes que alguém o viu ele enviou seu galã mais forte para ela.

-Sua puta. -Harry gritou.

-Harry, por que você fez isso? -Hermione gritou quando ela foi até Ginny que bateu na parede, em seguida, deslizou para baixo em um montão inconsciente.

-Ela fez isso, eu vi você vindo em minha direção, em seguida, enviou um feitiço em mim que matou o meu bebê, então ela mudou de volta, então é apenas sorte que ela não está morta. -Harry rosnou, mas notou Remus e Dumbledore se movendo em direção a ele. - Esqueça, eu avisei a todos. -a mão de Harry envolvida em torno do pingente em seu pescoço. -Eu fui lutar com ele mesmo, você não vai me ver de novo. - e com que Harry desapareceu.

-Precisamos encontrá-lo. - disse Albus urgentemente. -Vou entrar em contato com todos, alguns podem vir aqui, alguns podem procurá-lo.

-Não perca tempo com isso Albus, Harry não vai torná-lo fácil de ser encontrado, e não depois disso. -disse Remus. -Nós precisamos ter certeza este castelo no seguro. Se ele descobrir que Harry se foi, ele pode atacar.

-Ele é Albus bem, tudo o que terá é um dos alunos da minha casa para alertar os pais para isso, ele vai aproveitar esta oportunidade com Potter foi. Precisamos proteger o castelo, os motivos e obter os alunos prontos.

-Tonks, vão notificar o fim, Hermione, obter o AD pronto, mas falar com todos os alunos do sétimo ano, ver quais pode querer ajudar. Severus, alertar o pessoal para que eles possam organizar os seus planos para os alunos mais jovens, vou informar o ministério.

Ron foi para sua irmã inconsciente com Madame Pomfrey enquanto Hermione, Snape, Dumbledore, Remus e Tonks deixaram a ala hospitalar. Mas todos eles perceberam o que Harry tinha feito, ele tinha usado uma chave de portal, Draco foi provavelmente ido tão bem. Agora eles se perguntaram se eles iriam ver Harry novamente ou se eles estariam enfrentando Voldemort sozinho, sem o escolhido.

Harry havia planejado, se alguma coisa estava para acontecer, ele teria uma nota encantado que seria enviado para Neville e Luna, dizendo-lhes para sair do castelo e se eles precisavam de ajuda Harry poderia fornecê-la. Neville e Luna disseram que eles entendiam por que Harry saiu, mas eles estavam hospedados para lutar, sempre que ele começou. Neville enviou a coruja fora, mas não tinha idéia se ele iria encontrar Harry ou não, ele só esperava que seu amigo estivesse bem.

Em uma grande casa senhorial Draco estava segurando Harry enquanto ele chorava; eles estavam sentados no chão na sala de estar, apenas balançando para frente e para trás. Mesmo que Draco tentou ficar forte para Harry, ele estava chorando também.

-Nós vamos ter outro bebê Harry, eu sei que isso não ajuda como nos sentimos agora, mas ainda vamos ter uma família.

Harry conseguiu se controlar antes que ele olhou nos olhos cinza de prata. -Ainda não, eu não quero correr o risco de perder outro filho.

-Ninguém pode nos encontrar, você inventou os encantos que são em torno deste lugar, estamos seguros.

-Nós somos, mas não podemos ficar trancado por trás dessas paredes para sempre. Seria preciso deixar algumas vezes e até lá ou ele tem o controle ou ele está olhando para mim, talvez eles sejam.

-Tudo bem, vamos esperar até que saibamos de uma forma ou de outra. Agora vamos levantar-se do chão e se instalar. -Draco puxou Harry para seus pés, passou o braço em volta da cintura e os dois jovens que estavam na dor lenta e calmamente subiram as escadas para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás eles.

Foi apenas um par de dias depois que Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte invadiram Hogwarts. Todos dentro do castelo estavam esperando enquanto observavam feitiço após feitiço bateu os encantamentos. Eles sabiam que as enfermarias cairiam eventualmente, especialmente sob um ataque tão feroz por tantas pessoas.

Demorou pouco mais de três horas de feitiços constantes que atingem os encantos antes que finalmente entrou em colapso, os Comensais da Morte, ladrões, gigantes e dementadores invadiram para os terrenos com Voldemort na frente. A luta foi feroz e até a morte, os aurores, a ordem da Fênix, a equipe, a AD e os alunos mais velhos lutaram com Comensais da Morte, ladrões, gigantes e dementadores, enquanto Voldemort e Albus Dumbledore fizeram batalha.

Quando Voldemort descobriu que Harry Potter não estava mais em Hogwarts, a princípio ele estava furioso por ter perdido sua chance com o menino que sobreviveu. Mas ele percebeu que logo teria controle, os partidários de Potter estavam perdendo, caindo sob o peso de seus Comensais da Morte, que esperava que significasse Potter se renderia a ele.

Bill e Charlie tinham tomado a sua mãe e seu pai, aparatar-los fora de Hogwarts, enquanto George e Fred levaram Percy, Hermione ajudou Ron com Ginny seguinte. No momento em que eles chegaram ao lugar de Muriel, Molly entrou em colapso e estava chorando sobre o cadáver de seu marido, Charlie estava ao lado de sua mãe, George e Fred começou a chorar sobre o corpo de Percy, Bill ajudou Ron com sua ferida, enquanto Hermione fazia a todos uma xícara de chá, ela não sabia mais o que fazer.

-O que aconteceu? -Muriel perguntou como ela saiu mancando para se juntar a sua família.

-Ele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, assumiu Hogwarts, que mal saiu, mas perdeu pai e Percy, Ron gravemente ferido. -explicou Bill.

-Estávamos perdendo, as pessoas estavam caindo em torno de nós, não tínhamos escolha, mas para sair. -Charlie disse que ele olhou para seu pai.

-Molly, querida. -Muriel disse gentilmente, algo que ela nunca fez.

-Agora não Muriel. -Molly fungou, então, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Molly percebeu que era Muriel, mas o momento em que viu a filha estava ela: - Você, isso é culpa sua, você tem o seu pai e seu irmão morto. -ela gritou fazendo Ginny recuar.

-Eu não sabia, eu estava ajudando.

-Você fez Harry ir longe, ele era o único que poderia matar você-sabe-quem, mas você levou seu bebê, então isso é tudo culpa sua. -Molly gritou: - Fique longe de mim.

-Deixe Ginny, ir para outro quarto, porque mãe é certa, você causou isso. -Bill rosnou.

-Bill. -disse Gina calmamente.

-Nós não queremos ouvi-lo.

-Harry avisou a todos para não dizer ou tentar qualquer coisa, mas você levou sua família, seu bebê, para que ele deixou. O momento que você-sabe-quem descobriu Harry tinha ido embora ele atacou, então isso é culpa sua, agora saia daqui. -Charlie rosnou quando ele se ajoelhou para trás para baixo ao lado de seu pai.

-Eu tenho poções Bill; deve haver algo para ajudar Ron.

-Obrigado, fica ainda Ron, manter essa apertado para diminuir o sangramento. -Bill tivesse pressionado um pano de prato para o peito de Ron então correu atrás de sua tia.

-Eu pensei que ele iria voltar, quando ele ouviu falar sobre a luta. -disse Hermione baixinho.

-Ele estava de luto Hermione, certamente você entendeu isso. -disse Charlie, mas tentou manter a raiva de rastejar em sua voz e apenas mal conseguiu isso. - eu perdi um filho, eu sei o que ele está passando. Harry não vai acabar com isso por um longo tempo e, mesmo quando o faz, por que ele iria ajudar quando esta perda foi causada por alguém que ele conhecia.

-Não importa que ele seja o escolhido, ele está machucado e agora ele quer machucar a todos que machucá-lo e se isso significa que você-sabe-quem tem o controle deste mundo que é o que ele vai fazer, deixe-nos em você-sabe-quem é misericórdia. -Bill disse.

-Mas Malfoy... -Ron começou.

-Harry ama Ron, como você ama Hermione, não é nenhuma diferença. O amor entre dois homens é tão forte e real, como o amor entre sexos diferentes, eu deveria saber. -Charlie rosnou: - Eu sempre soube que você seria a pessoa que odeio em minha vida, mas adivinhem, é a minha vida, é A vida de Harry, que é gay, viver com ele.

-Aqui. -Bill entregou Ron uma poção, em seguida, tirou a camisa para enxugar alguma pomada verde sobre sua ferida. -Você precisa da pomada aplicada por uma semana. Nós vamos precisar de disposições, os lotes de provisões, não apenas comida. -Bill disse. -Charlie, vamos, Fred, George, vigiar, se vocês dois estão fazendo isso, então você ajudá-los. -Bill encarou Ron e Hermione, que assentiu com a cabeça. -Contate Fleur para mim, levá-la aqui, ela não é seguro. - disse ele antes de sair com Charlie. -Você acha que ele vai voltar?'

-Não agora, ele está sofrendo, perder um filho, mesmo que essa criança ainda não nasceu pode ser tão doloroso como perder alguém vivo. Harry é uma boa pessoa, ele normalmente faz o que é certo, mas agora eu não tenho certeza se ele está pensando em certo ou errado, ele só está pensando no filho que ele nunca vai ver.

-Ok, digamos que, eventualmente, ele sabe em seu coração que está acontecendo e agora estamos tendo que viver debaixo de você-sabe-quem é o controle, você acha que ele vai voltar a fazer o que ele pretende?

-Talvez, mas eu não tenho certeza de quanto tempo vai levá-lo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

De volta à mansão, Draco percebeu que Harry iria precisar de mais descanso, então ele fez o máximo que pôde, mas depois de alguns dias, ele sabia que não poderia viver em sanduíches e Draco nunca tinha aprendido a cozinhar.

-Harry, por que você não vai para a cozinha, chame Dobby, precisamos de uma alimentação melhor e você não for até ele ainda e eu nunca aprendi.

-Ok, eu ainda estou um pouco fraco; você acha que você pode misturar uma poção para mim?

-Eu vou fazer isso logo depois que comemos. -Draco beijou Harry, em seguida, ajudou-o para a cozinha e fez sentar-se para baixo.

-Dobby. -Harry estava com a cabeça entre as mãos. Demorou alguns minutos antes do elfo doméstico apareceu. -Dobby, o que há de errado?

-O senhor das trevas está em Hogwarts, ele caiu Mestre Harry. Muitos estão mortos, até mesmo alguns elfos que tentaram ajudar.

-Sinto muito Dobby, mas você pode ficar aqui com a gente, se quiser. Você é um elfo livre, você pode ir onde quiser e eu vou te pagar para que você possa ter as suas roupas.

-Dobby deseja estar com o Mestre Harry e Mestre Draco.

-Então você pode você acha que você poderia nos fazer algum almoço?

-Dobby vai cuidar de seus mestres. -o pequeno elfo começou a preparar o almoço quando Draco sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

-Ele está lá; ele tomou sobre Hogwarts, o que significa que ele controla o nosso mundo. - Harry suspirou.

-Isso foi muito rápido. Eu sei que tem sido alguns dias, mas alguém da Slytherin deve ter recebido uma mensagem a seus pais que você se foi.

-Sim, mas eles trouxeram sobre si mesmos. Vamos apenas comer, eu preciso, eu me sinto tão fraco no momento.

-Você perdeu muito sangue e foi apenas a alguns dias que isso aconteceu. Realmente você deveria ter permanecido no hospital, mas eu entendo por que você queria ir embora.

-Mestre Harry ferido É? -Perguntou Dobby.

-Uma espécie de Dobby, Harry foi ferido por alguém que nos fez perder o bebê.

-Dobby vai ajudar, Dobby vai fazer nada, Mestrado só tem que dizer Dobby.

Harry deu um sorriso fraco. -Sabemos Dobby, obrigado, por agora só precisamos comer.

Harry observou quando Dobby manteve a preparar o almoço, Draco manteve seu braço em torno de Harry e os dois jovens tinham os mesmos pensamentos, que morreram em Hogwarts.

Durante duas semanas, os mundos mágicos se uniram para tentar entrar em Hogwarts, mas o que Voldemort se tinha feito o velho castelo e as terras impenetráveis. Voldemort, por outro lado não estava feliz, sim ele sabia que controlavam seu mundo, ele tinha todas as crianças de onze até dezessete anos como seus reféns, juntamente com a equipe que sobreviveu. Mas Voldemort queria Harry Potter, ele era o único mencionado na profecia, ele era o único perigo. No entanto, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo Potter não apareceu em Hogwarts.

-Você ainda não encontrou seu filho Lucius?

-Não meu senhor, temos tentado. Parece sempre que eles estão ficando protegido contra nosso sangue.

-Além de Potter, quem seria que Draco se renderia para ajudar?

-Isso seria sua mãe, ela o fez fraco e ele sempre a ouvia.

-Traga sua esposa para me Lucius.

-Sim, meu senhor. -Lucius sentiu seu estômago cair, mas ele sabia que se ele não responder a verdade o Lorde das Trevas teria ido a sua mente o que teria significado que ele morreria. Ele só esperava que ele pudesse proteger sua esposa e seu filho, sempre que eles encontraram Draco.

Neville e o resto da AD foram amontoados no canto do grande salão. -Nós precisamos entrar em contato com Harry. - disse Ernie.

-Ele está muito chateado agora Ernie; ele não voltaria, ainda não. Precisamos comprar algum tempo. Uma vez que Harry está se sentindo melhor, em seguida, entramos em contato com ele. Se a palavra saiu de Voldemort que Harry perdeu o bebê que ele saberia Harry estava fraco agora, vulnerável. Vamos apenas continuar do jeito que somos não têm nenhuma idéia sobre nossos planos por isso não podemos dar-nos longe.

-Não podemos apenas sentar aqui sem fazer nada, eles podem finalmente decidir para nos matar. -Lavender disse em um sussurro como ela olhou em volta, vendo uma dúzia de comedores de morte a observá-los a partir do outro lado da sala.

-Deixe-o pensar que já sucumbiram apenas mais alguns dias. Quero ajudar, mas se tentar alguma coisa agora que todos nós poderíamos acabar mortos. Pelo menos podemos manter os alunos mais jovens de ser morto. Oh merda, alguma coisa está acontecendo. - Neville acenou para as portas quando Voldemort tinha acabado com a mão no pescoço de Narcisa.

-Eu sei que um de vocês provavelmente poderia entrar em contato com Potter, diga-lhe se ele não se render ao pôr-do-sol hoje primeiro Narcisa serão torturados depois morto, próximo será uma criança a cada hora, começando com os primeiros anos. Se você acha que eu estou blefando, então você está tolo. - Voldemort apontou sua varinha para a criança mais próxima, um menino pequeno Ravenclaw e antes que alguém pudesse mover o menino jazia morto aos pés de Voldemort.

Neville ficou de pé. -Eu não sei se eu posso entrar em contato com ele, ele nunca me respondeu última vez, mas eu sabia que ele não iria. Deixe-me tentar, mas eu não posso garantir que ele vai chegar a minha mensagem.

-Fazê-lo, agora e apenas rezar para que ele não te ouvir Longbottom. Só para você saber que eu tenho alguns amigos no St Mungo, por isso, se este é um truque, então você pode dizer adeus a seus pais.

-Não é um truque, me dê um minuto. -Neville suspirou, mas puxou a velha moeda do bolso, - Vamos esperar que ele ainda tenha isso sobre ele. -Neville concentrado e mudou os números para algumas palavras. -Narcisa ser morta, primeiros anos seguinte, ele deu-lhe ate o pôr-do-sol: - Se Harry tem sua antiga moeda ele vai senti-lo a ficar quente até agora, mas eu não sei se ele tem mais.

-Explique o que moeda é.

-Quando chegamos juntos pela primeira vez, como a AD, Hermione encantado estas moedas com o charme proteus para que pudéssemos todos enviar mensagens sobre a nossa próxima reunião, de forma Umbridge não iria descobrir.

-Muito inteligente, especialmente para um sangue-ruim.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Na mansão Harry acordou lentamente, ele sentou-se. -Como você se sente amor?

Harry sorriu. -Melhor, essas poções que você fez trabalharam. -Harry estendeu a mão para os óculos e notou sua moeda tinha um tom vermelho para ele, ele o pegou e leu: -Foda-se.

-O Quê?

-Voldemort, ele vai matar a sua mãe primeiro e depois começar nos primeiros anos, ele me deu ate o pôr-do-sol. Eu não vou deixar algum deles morrer Dra, eu não vou. Eu sou forte o suficiente agora, mas eu preciso fazer alguma coisa pela primeira vez.

-Ele ainda vai matá-la, mesmo se você transformar-se. -Draco colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. -Eu queria que ela saísse, ela não faria isso.

-Eu sei Dra, mas podemos tentar salvá-la, tenho certeza que seu pai não iria deixá-la morrer. Você disse que ele a ama, então ele iria ajudar, de alguma forma.

-Se ele pode, mas o que você quer fazer?

-Eu estou indo para ver o Weasley, que eles saibam que eu quero que ela punido antes que eu farei o meu dever. Eles não terão de saber que eu vou de qualquer maneira, mas ela merece.

-Então você vai mentir, dizer que ela paga ou você não vai ajudar?

-Sim, será sua escolha, se a sua família sofre.

-Então vamos, pôr do sol é apenas poucas horas de distância.

Harry se levantou, mas colocou os braços ao redor de Draco. -Eu sei que você vai embora eu gostaria que você não fizesse.

-Eu estarei ao seu lado Harry, deixe-me ajudar. Eu poderia ser capaz de manter os Comensais da Morte de ferir ninguém.

-Ok, mas não corra nenhum risco.

-Eu não vou, eu estou esperando que nós começássemos a viver um longo tempo, com pelo menos quatro crianças.

Harry sorriu tristemente: - Se sobreviver, então você pode bater-me imediatamente. É melhor irmos.

Harry e Draco chegaram à casa de Muriel Prewett, Draco sob o manto de Harry. -Molly.

-Harry. -Molly correu e abraçou-o. -Você de volta, você pode ajudar?

-Eu estou pensando sobre isso, mas eu quero algo em primeiro lugar.

-Lamentamos sobre o bebê Harry, ela não deveria ter te machucado desse jeito. -disse Hermione, com tristeza.

Harry desviou o olhar de Hermione e de volta para Molly: - Ela está aqui?

-Sim, nós não queremos que ela em torno de nós; ela está em um dos quartos.

-Por que você virou as costas para uma de sua preferência?

-Se ela não levá-lo para longe, em seguida, Arthur e Percy ainda estaria vivo.

-Sinto muito, mas não havia nenhuma garantia de que alguém iria sobreviver se eu lutar com ele ou não. Ok, eu preciso de uma resposta, ela se beijaram ou eu vou embora para sempre. Tenho lugares ir a todo o mundo, ninguém vai me encontrar. Assim, a escolha é até ela, ela pode salvar a todos agora ou condenar todos vocês para uma vida de clandestinidade, até que Voldemort o encontre.

-Você quer que sua alma sugada para fora? -Molly perguntou sentando-se com uma mão sobre o peito.

-Sim, eu faço. Vou te dar 10 minutos para decidir. -Harry cruzou os braços olhando para o relógio. Ele sabia que Draco estava assistindo rostos de todos. Harry podia ouvir sussurros, então ele sabia que eles estavam discutindo isso. Harry e Draco perceberam que sabia o que estava em jogo, uma vida na clandestinidade, sem dinheiro, sem trabalho, sem hospital em caso de lesões, mas também poderia ser encontrado o que significa que eles serão mortos como a família Weasley era conhecida como traidores do sangue.

-Um deles é levantar-se, o mais velho eu acho, ele foi lá em cima. -Draco sussurrou e viu Harry dar a mínima de acenos.

-Harry.

Harry olhou para Bill, que estava segurando o braço de Ginny. -Será que quis explicar?

-Não, nós pensamos que deveria.

-Tudo bem. -Harry olhou para Gina que parecia recuar. -Eu quero que você faça alguma coisa, só quando ele é feito eu vou para Hogwarts e enfrentar Voldemort. Isso significa que você poderia ajudar a salvar todos ou isso significa que você está matando todo mundo, como Neville, Luna, Michael, Seamus, Dean, todos os outros e, eventualmente, a sua família. -Harry se concentrou em magia de Ginny, quando o encontrou, ele removeu.

-O que você quer? -A voz de Ginny era um sussurro, mas também balançou com os nervos, assim como seu corpo.

-Eu quero que você tenha o beijo realizado em você e isso tem que ser feito dentro da próxima hora. Estarei lá fora, observando o tempo todo. Se não o fizer, eu sair e eu vamos deixar Voldemort saber que lugar é esse. -Harry virou-se e abriu a porta, mas fez com que Draco poderia sair antes dele. Harry se manteve de costas para a porta e mantiveram os olhos em seu relógio, Draco estava olhando na porta, ouvindo tudo o que estava sendo dito. -Sua magia se foi, por isso, mesmo se eles concordam com esta eu nunca faria isso, mas Eu não ia deixá-la fugir com o que ela fez.

-Ela precisa de algum tipo de punição e desde que foi feito para você, para nós, você tinha o direito de decidir. Mas parece que todo mundo quer que ela faça isso. - Draco sussurrou.

-É a única chance que eles têm, ou assim eles acreditam. -Harry sussurrou de volta.

-Bill está chegando, mas o outro homem mais velho, ele está segurando o braço de Ginny.

-Nós vamos fazer isso, ela não tem escolha.

-Vou enviar um dementador aqui dentro da próxima hora, depois que ela perdeu seu uso alma como patrono muitos como você pode enviá-lo para longe. Se eu descobrir que você mentiu para mim, então eu só poderia matá-la e todos vocês. -Harry tinha mantido sua volta para a casa, enquanto ele estava falando, agora ele foi embora pronto para fazer o que ele é dever, enfrentar Voldemort.

Harry deixou Draco se escondendo nas sombras enquanto ele usou o manto e se aproximou um par de aurores.

-Não agir surpresa, mas é Harry Potter, eu estou prestes a fazê-lo me deixar entrar. Mas eu sei que uma maneira para que todos vocês para entrar para ajudar essas crianças.

-Como é que sabemos que você é realmente ele e isso não é uma armadilha?

-Eu sou o escolhido; a profecia disse que ia ser eu. Se você realmente acredita que não sou eu, então tudo bem, fique aqui. Uma vez que ele me deixa em que ele é Comensais da Morte será aqui assistindo, eles podem matá-lo. Tudo que você precisa é de um pouco de confiança, tenho certeza Kingsley disse que você pode confiar em mim, somos amigos e ele estaria dentro agora. Eu só espero que ele esteja vivo, escondido, esperando por sua chance.

-Ele está lá, juntamente com o efeito de Olho Tonto. Tudo bem, não temos nada a perder. Assim como você nos entrar?

-Cabeça para baixo para o Cabeça de Javali, eu vou seguir, uma vez que estamos dentro eu vou explicar. Olha, eu sei que você não pode me ver ou saber se eu sou de verdade, mas eu sou. Minha casa elfo estava aqui, ele me disse o que estava acontecendo, então eu tenho a palavra de um amigo dentro, ele vai matar Narcisa Malfoy então um primeiro ano a cada hora até que eu vire para cima e ele me deu ate o pôr do sol. Meu amigo é confiável; ele não teria me pedido para voltar, a menos que essa ameaça era real. Mas eu não vou deixar que as crianças inocentes morram não se pode pará-lo.

-Tudo bem, vamos lá.

Harry seguiu os aurores e os poucos outros que estavam escondidos em torno de Hogsmeade, ele tocou no ombro de Draco, então ele também desapareceu sob o manto. Todo mundo entrou em Hogsmeade antes Harry tirou o manto, os aurores apontou instantaneamente suas varinhas para Draco, Harry deu um passo em frente.

-Draco é meu parceiro; ele não é um perigo para ninguém, apenas os Comensais da Morte. Assim, ou diminuir sua varinha ou voltar para os portões. Agora eu preciso de ajuda, eu preciso de você para distrair os Comensais da Morte se eu estou a chegar perto o suficiente para Voldemort. -Harry não precisa dizer a eles todo o plano, ele só precisava deles para dentro.

-O pai dele é um Comensal da Morte.

-Sim, ele é, mas Draco não é, pense isso, porém, Voldemort assumiu a casa Malfoy, ele ameaçou matar Narcisa, e não é a primeira vez. Quer dizer não a Voldemort se ele realizou sua família refém. Agora eu não posso dizer se Lucius vai ajudar ou não, Draco ainda não sabe disso, mas tudo que eu peço é que você não matá-lo até que você vê-lo tentando matar inocentes.

-Bem, então como é que vamos entrar?

-Ab, é pronto?

-Exatamente como meu irmão planejado, Harry, por isso, se todos vocês vai me seguir na parte de trás eu vou liderar o caminho para Hogwarts.

-Mas ele tinha Comensais da Morte em seu pub, como podemos nós confiar nele?

-Será que ele não parece familiar para qualquer um de vocês? - Harry sorriu. -Aberforth Dumbledore, irmão de Albus, e que vem mantendo seu irmão informado por anos, mas em segredo. Agora vamos, nós não temos muito tempo.

Harry e Draco ficaram acenou para Aberforth antes de desaparecer pela porta na parte de trás do bar, em seguida, Harry entregou Draco sua capa.

-Ok, você precisa ir Dra, ele não vai deixá-lo em e se ele o fez provavelmente iria matá-lo antes que você deu dois passos. Uma vez que você está em nós vamos encontrar o outro, isso é uma promessa.

-Oh Harry. -Draco abraçou Harry com força. -Por favor, volte para mim.

-Eu vou fazer tudo que posso Dra, agora vá. -Harry beijou Draco, então, deu-lhe um pequeno empurrão. Ele sentiu pena que ele não podia explicar ao seu amor, mas era muito arriscado se Draco foi pego, Harry só esperava que não fosse o caso. Ele esperou até que Draco havia passado por parte de trás antes dele se virar e saiu do pub, indo direto para os portões de Hogwarts.

Harry olhou para o castelo, em seguida, colocou sua varinha para a garganta. –Sonora. -Harry levou um par de respirações profundas. -Hey Tom, ouvi dizer que você estava procurando por mim, eu tenho tido um feriado, agradável uma solução pacífica, para não mencionar transando com meu amante. Agora estou descansado e relaxado é que vamos fazer isso ou você vai se esconder atrás de crianças inocentes, como o covarde que você é. -Harry terminou o feitiço rindo, ele sabia o que ele disse urinaria Voldemort fora, agora ele tinha que esperar.

Apenas um passado minuto antes do pequeno portão se abriu, Harry atravessou e viu como ele fechado antes dele. Ele nunca hesitou apenas caminhou até a longa viagem para o castelo onde Bellatrix e Rodolphus estavam de pé, sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.

-Bem, bem, olhe para isto, como agradável do Lestrange de me cumprimentar, boas maneiras, eu nunca soube que Tom ensinou aos seus animais de estimação boas maneiras.

-Baby Potter tem uma boca inteligente, que o Lorde das Trevas vai cuidar.

-Tenho certeza de que sua boca fica um monte de uso Bellatrix, atendendo todos os Comensais da Morte. Pelo que eu ouvi você dá empregos cabeça boa, não apenas para o seu marido, que ele não pode obtê-lo. -Harry sorriu, porque sabia que não podia tocá-lo, eles tinham recebido ordens para deixar Harry Potter sozinho.

-Vamos manter trocando insultos ou entrar? -Rodolphus disse soando entediado.

-Ei, é hora da festa, liderar o caminho. -Harry deu um passo para a direita até os dois Comensais da Morte que tomaram seus braços. -Você não tem nenhum músculo Rodolphus?

-Cala a boca Potter.

-Parece que eu bati um nervo. -Harry sorriu novamente, em seguida, eles entraram no grande salão, mas ele poderia um flash de cabelos loiros no final do outro corredor, ele sabia que Draco e os outros estavam esperando. -Hey Tom, pronto para começar a festa. -Harry mexeu como se estivesse dançando. -eu estou no clima para uma boa dança.

-Você vai aprender Potter.

-Oh, você vai me ensinar alguns novos passos de dança, eu percebi desde que você gosta de foder qualquer coisa que anda que você seria bom em dança. Mas realmente Tom, você precisa de alguma roupa nova; aqueles que apenas não correspondem à sua tez em tudo. Agora eu acho que um belo e verde ficaria bem em você. - Harry começou a assobiar e notou Nagini levantou a cabeça. -Você entendeu o que eu disse Tom?

-Naturalmente eu fiz Potter, agora eu sei que você tem algo planejado. -Voldemort acenou para seus Comensais da Morte que todos apontavam suas varinhas para os amigos. -Se você tentar alguma coisa, seus amigos morrer primeiro.

-Tem sido grosso Tom, caramba. -Harry agiu frustrado: - Eles me levou a sair, então para mim eles não são meus amigos. Você sabe por que eu transformou-se depois de receber a mensagem de Longbottom?

-Esclareça-me.

-Eu queria matar a garota que matou meu filho, parece que não há cabeças vermelhas aqui embora. Oh bem, eu vou matá-la mais tarde, mas este lote matá-los, o que me importam, eles me traiu. Mas se você começar então eu começar, não para salvá-los, só está procurando uma maneira de desabafar. Eu tenho mais energia do que eu sei o que fazer com ele. Hey, antes de fazer isso, me diga uma coisa, Mérope, ela era a mulher muito feia que eu já vi, muito endogamia pelo olhar dela. Então, como você conseguiu tantos para segui-lo quando você é um halfblood. Eu cheguei a ver seu pai trouxa, Tom Riddle Sr, você está com o seu nome, Tom Marvolo Riddle, eu vi tudo isso em memórias, homem bonito, mas a sua mãe teve que usar uma poção do amor para ele só para conceber você, resíduos de uma boa trepada, se você me perguntar. -Harry podia ver Voldemort ficando mais e mais furioso, mas ele viu Neville dar a mínima de acenos, Harry não sabia por que, mas ele percebeu que eles tinham algum plano. Então Harry cruzou os braços, olhando casual, mas ele também concordou, mas fez com que pareça natural. -Só antes de começarmos isso, onde está o velho e o lobo, e eu espero que você diga que mortos?

-Selada em outra parte do castelo; Eu vou deixar o lobo cuidar desse velho idiota, que vai ser uma lua cheia em mais alguns dias.

Harry deu de ombros: - Você está falando rasgado ou se virou?

-Ou, o que está fazendo Potter?

-Não é uma coisa, esperando até chegarmos onde essa dança vai. Mas estou curioso sobre outra coisa, pois você nunca me respondeu antes. Quando você se renascer por que seus olhos se voltam para fora assim? A razão que eu peço é porque eu acho que eles são muito legais.

-Eu sou parte de cobra agora, mas eu sempre tive uma conexão com cobras. -Voldemort zombou então ele começou a chiar, Harry sussurrou de volta. A multidão no grande salão não tinha idéia do que Harry e Voldemort estavam dizendo um para o outro comprar cabeça de Nagini estava balançando enquanto ela olhava de um para o outro. Se eles não se encontravam em tal perigo que teria se divertido.

Como Harry falava a língua das cobras, ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, mas pareciam tão casual que nenhum dos Comensais da Morte reagiu, eles estavam tão hipnotizados como todos os outros com a conversa Ofidioglota, mas Neville sabia que pequeno movimento por Harry era exatamente o que ele estava esperando. Assim, enquanto todo mundo estava envolvido com Harry e Voldemort, ele olhou para a moeda, em seguida, acenou para seus amigos.

-Está na hora. -Neville sussurrou, mas o que Voldemort nem os Comensais da Morte sabiam, quando os combatentes da luz perceberam que eles podem ter de lutar, os garotos Weasley tinha sido capaz de obter varinhas falsas para a AD, a ordem, a equipe e alguns dos alunos mais velhos. Então, quando Voldemort tinha assumido Hogwarts, as varinhas que foram tomadas pelos seus Comensais da Morte não eram reais, o lado da luz teve suas varinhas reais amarrado ao interior dos antebraços, apenas esperando o momento certo e que o tempo era agora. -Cuidadoso e, lentamente, não deixá-los saber. -Neville olhou para McGonagall que estava sentado com todos os primeiro e segundo anos, ela viu Neville levantar as sobrancelhas e retribuiu o gesto. -Ok, McGonagall está pronto, e pelo olhar de que ela está deixando a outra equipe e ordem saber.

Harry ficou olhando para Voldemort quando sentiu um fio de luz de ar na parte de trás do seu pescoço. Ele estava esperando Draco, mas não é isso que ele ouviu. Harry nunca movido ou fez parecer que nada estava acontecendo além de esperar por Voldemort para decidir começar essa luta.

-Todo mundo está pronto, os Comensais da Morte acredita que eles confiscaram nossas varinhas, eram varinhas falsas Weasley. Alguns estão prontos para liberar Albus e Remus, que só precisa saber quando começar. -Tonks sussurrou.

-Conte até dez, em seguida, começar a disparar as magias você pode, mas não machucar o Malfoy, não até eu falar com Lucius. Tente chegar Narcisa longe; se possível, não arrisque sua vida embora. Agora vá e contar. -Harry tinha sido boceja com o punho contra sua boca, que Harry fez com que pareça um movimento natural. Ele estava ensinando-se a falar fingindo bocejar, foi mais de um murmúrio, mas enquanto ele falava lentamente entendeu-se: - Se você vai apenas manter olhando para mim, em seguida, ou você está preocupado que eu… se a algo ou você está mostrando o quanto de um covarde que você realmente é, algo que eu sempre soube.

-Seu arrogante merdinha, você realmente acredita que eu tenho medo de você, um menino.

-Eu não sou um menino Tom, um homem, um homem que quer acabar com isso, de uma forma ou de outra. Agora eu não posso dizer se ele vai ser você ou eu de pé no final, mas eu vou dar o meu melhor. -Harry acenou com a cabeça. –Agora. - ele gritou, em seguida, moveu a mão enviou sem varinha soletra em direção Voldemort que enviou-lhe o vôo, Bellatrix estavam ao lado, em seguida, alguns outros comensais da morte. McGonagall, Slughorn e Hooch mantida protegendo as crianças, escaparam-os através de outra porta secreta.

A ordem, os aurores, funcionários, alunos mais velhos até mesmo alguns dos alunos mais jovens lutavam, os elfos domésticos derramado das cozinhas usando sua própria forma de magia, corujas voaram em todas as janelas caiu pedras pesadas para os Comensais da Morte. Sprout estava jogando laço do diabo em qualquer ladrão ou comensal da morte que ela viu, Trelawney estava jogando as bolas de cristal, Hagrid e Grope correram para fora para lidar com os gigantes, mas os centauros e hipogrifo já estavam atacando. Harry olhou em volta, ele percebeu todo mundo fazendo seus comedores de morte foram caindo até que finalmente Neville enviou uma maldição verde em linha reta em Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Isso é para os meus pais sua cadela. -Neville rosnou.

-Bom Neville. -Harry se moveu para ficar sobre o limite e desarmou Voldemort. -Quando bom juntar Tom, eles sempre ganham, porque temos algo que você nunca teve.

-Jorrando mensagem de amor que o velho tolo, Potter.

-É verdade, todos nós amamos, se é amor por um amigo, família ou amantes, que o amor nos permite lutar pelo que é certo. Você sabe a razão que você não pode amar Tom, eu trabalhei para fora.

-Só terminar este como o covarde que você é.

-Oh um covarde, eu vejo, eu era capaz de desarmá-lo, se ligam você e eu sou um covarde. Você não obter uma magia perto de mim Tom. Agora, onde eu estava, oh sim, amor. Sua mãe usou uma poção do amor em seu pai, que deu seus pais todo o amor, enquanto você estava negando qualquer medida que foram sendo concebido. Ele foi um trouxa, nossas poções não são feitos para serem usados em trouxas, especialmente poções do amor, não é mesmo Professor Snape?

-Tudo isso é verdade Potter, só assim você sabe, ele é seguro.

-Obrigado. -Harry moveu a mão até que Voldemort estava de pé. -Mas você e eu estamos indo para provar uma maneira ou de outra, que é mais forte, seja com a magia do amor e da luz ou a magia do escuro. -Harry moveu a mão novamente remover o charme de ligação de Voldemort, em seguida, jogou sua varinha de volta para ele. -Nós dois vamos tomar as nossas melhores fotos Tom, por isso mesmo, se você me bater, você perde. - Harry olhou ao redor. -Cada varinha na sala está apontada para você, cada um de suas horcruxes é destruído. Por que, em nome de Merlin você usou coisas que poderiam ser rastreados para você. Realmente, se você fosse inteligente, você deve ter itens usados que não significavam nada, ou coisas como lixo, latas, roupas velhas. Mas eu disse a Nagini gostaria de liberá-la de seu porão, dói e ela não queria machucar mais, ela preferiu a morte, para que ela deixe-me matá-la.

-Eu vou te matar rapaz.

-Ele não é um menino... Riddle, ele é um homem. -Severus rosnou.

-Obrigado Professor. -Harry sorriu em seguida seu rosto relaxou. -Então, como sobre ele, pronto para ter nossa última dança?

-Sempre que você está Potter.

-Harry. -chamada de Draco estava cheio de dor e saudade.

A mão de Harry foi atrás das costas e deu um sinal afirmativo. -Ok, só assim você não vai ser conhecido como um covarde, nós vamos em três e não antes. Se você vai em um ou dois depois que eu morrer sim, mas você vai morrer de ser conhecido como o Senhor do Escuro, que teve que trapacear para vencer, que tinha mais ninguém ao seu lado, que ele era um covarde choroso que se esconde atrás do inocente. Então, você vai lutar com honra Tom, eu sou eu dou a minha palavra e você pode perguntar a qualquer dos meus amigos como me sinto sobre promessas.

-Harry nunca quebra uma promessa. -Neville gritou: - Levá-lo maldito.

Harry sorriu para seus amigos, em seguida, levantou a sua varinha. -Você sabe o que isso é Tom?

-Parece que varinha daquele velho tolo.

-Era ele me deixou ganhar dele só assim eu poderia usá-lo em você. Você sabe por quê?

-Esclareça-me. -Tom rosnou.

-Ok, eu vou, três itens, o manto de invisibilidade, a pedra da ressurreição e a Varinha das Varinhas. Eles foram dadas a três irmãos pela morte. Você virou a pedra em uma horcruxe, mesmo sem perceber o que você tinha, Dumbledore destruiu aquele. -Harry puxou uma pequena pedra do bolso. -É meu agora. Em seguida é a capa, bem, meu pai era dono dele, ele foi deixado para mim, mas que tinha sido passado do irmão mais novo até que ele veio até mim. E isso. -Harry levantou a varinha. -a Varinha das Varinhas, a vara de morte, a varinha de destino. Mas não é a varinha que vai me deixar matar você, são esses três itens, reuni-los faz com que você o mestre da morte. -Harry concentrada e todo o seu corpo brilhava intensamente. -Eu sou o mestre da morte de Tom Riddle, você não pode ganhar, por isso dou-lhe uma escolha, entregar voluntariamente e ser submetido ao beijo dos dementadores ou eu mato você, aqui e agora.

-Eu nunca vou me render.

-Neville. -Harry acenou com a cabeça.

-No três, pronto, um, dois, três. -Neville gritou.

Foi de imediato dois jatos de luz verdes abatidos fora de varinhas de Harry e Voldemort, eles batem, reuniu-se no ar e, assim como no cemitério, uma cúpula dourada cercada Harry e Voldemort, com Harry ainda brilhando, ele também estava sorrindo enquanto Tom Riddle olhou assustado. Ele olhou ao redor e dentro de segundos figuras saiu de sua varinha, assim como da última vez, calcula que Harry e Voldemort tinham visto antes, visto naquela noite três anos antes, no cemitério de Little Hangleton, figuras que sorriu para Harry, mas desta vez eles juntaram-se mais duas figuras.

-É hora Harry, acabar com ele. -as vozes dos mortos sussurraram juntas.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, concentrou toda a sua magia para a varinha que brilhava intensamente como a luz verde viajou lentamente de volta para Voldemort, onde ele explodiu em uma bola de luz vermelha, seus gritos ecoando pelo ar. Em poucos segundos o salão irrompeu em gritos de alegria, aplausos e havia um monte de aperto, mas todos Harry Potter fez foi olhar para as figuras que o haviam cercado.

-Não podemos ficar meu filho. -James sorriu.

-Eu sei pai, mas obrigado pela sua assistência.

-Isso é o que pais amorosos faz meu menino, nada para ajudar. -Lily sorriu.

-Você sempre fez isso, mesmo quando não estava comigo mãe.

-Nós estaremos sempre com você Harry, eu já lhe disse isso antes, você nunca ouviu. -Sirius sorriu fazendo Harry rir.

-Talvez eu precise dizer mais algumas vezes. -Harry olhou para sua família. -Lembre-se sempre que eu te amo.

-Nós também te amamos. -James, Lily e Sirius disseram juntos antes deles se voltaram para Severus. -Você ganhou nosso respeito Severus Snape, agora lhe pedimos para parar de se esconder e mostrar o seu verdadeiro eu. -disse James.

-Você é meu amigo, eu quero que você encontre alguém para amar Sev, eu quero que você seja feliz. -Lily sorriu.

-Mesmo que isso é difícil de dizer, mas você está bem Snape. Cuide de meu afilhado para mim, especialmente porque ele está transando com seu afilhado.

Severus se curvou. -Seu filho e afilhado serão protegido e cuidado, que é o meu voto.

-Harry, eu sei que a sua mágoa, entendemos por que você perguntou o que você fez e eles estão prontos para fazê-lo. Eles estão apenas dizendo seu último adeus. Nós só não queremos que isso mude o seu coração de bondade pura ela está cheia de agora.

-Arthur Weasley, você era o pai que eu precisava durante estes anos, portanto, para o amor que tenho por sua família, eles podem parar. Eu nunca quis que eu dissesse, eu tenho certeza que você sabe o que eu fiz, porque ela merecia. Agora vá deixá-los saber e Percy, nunca perder a sua confiança em família novamente.

-Eu não Harry, seja feliz.

Harry suspirou, jogou um beijo para a sua família, em seguida, sua cúpula e os mortos desapareceu da vista como Draco passou os braços em torno de Harry alegou então seus lábios, beijando-o apaixonadamente. Eles foram cercados, por estudantes, pela equipe, pelos amigos, por estranhos, mas todo mundo que estava grato que o seu escolhido retornado.

Harry e Draco lentamente libertado o outro. -Estou feliz que você ficou escondido.

-Eu estava eu sabia que você estava tramando algo. Ele olhou em minha mente com muita facilidade, ele não pode penetrar o seu. -Draco sorriu.

-Será que você tem a dizer penetrar, eu estou frustrado aqui.

Draco riu. -bebê em breve.

-Ok, o que diabos aconteceu? -Remus perguntou como ele empurrou através da multidão, - Como era Lily, James e Sirius capaz de aparecer?

-Eu sou o mestre da morte Remus, eu chamei os que eu gostava de ajudar e eles fizeram. Eles podem ser mortos, mas suas almas ainda carregam sua essência mágica. -Harry sorriu. -Eles me deram a sua magia, ele só poderia ser feito uma vez e somente pelo comandante da morte. Então, eu estava usando quatro lotes de magia antes, Voldemort tinha nem de longe a mesma quantidade de energia.

-Será que você tem planejado isso? -Perguntou Neville.

-Sim, para sempre que ele apareceu. Mas depois do que aconteceu, eu tinha que curar primeiro, então eu fazia parecer que eu saí. Eu sabia que eu iria ouvir que ele estava em Hogwarts, eu só não esperava que fosse tão cedo, eu pensei que eu pudesse descansar por um tempo mais longo. Então varinhas dos Weasley, quando você resolver isso, e sem me dizer? - Harry sorriu.

-No último fim de semana Hogsmeade, Luna e eu fomos falar com eles. Todos nós sabíamos que isso ia acontecer que eles fizeram para e parecia que sabiam algumas dessas varinhas viria a calhar, eles tinham uma sala cheia deles. - Neville sorriu.

-Fred encantou um saco, charme expansão indetectável e carregado nos com varinhas falsas suficientes para os alunos mais velhos e de pessoal; tínhamos reservas para o fim e aurores se eles estavam dentro. Ah, a propósito, Fred e George disse que o dinheiro para essas varinhas estava saindo de sua parte dos lucros. - disse Luna fazendo todos rirem.

-Eles merecem um bônus; Eu poderia ter de chip em mais dinheiro para que os alunos de Hogwarts possam ter algum divertimento. Além de Remus os marotos originais sumiram, mas tenho certeza que todos nós podemos fazer alguma coisa para fazê-los orgulhosos.

-Oh Merlin me ajude. - disse Minerva dando um gemido exasperado. -eu poderia aposentar-se.

Harry virou-se, em seguida, abraçou Minerva surpreendendo-a e todos os outros. -Se você pode colocar-se com os marotos originais, então eu tenho certeza que você pode, novamente, apenas até o final do ano. O que há algumas brincadeiras entre amigos.

-Oh filho do seu pai Harry. -Minerva abraçou de novo. -Eu estou orgulhoso de você.

-Obrigado, eu fiz tudo bem, não é? -Harry virou-se para Severus. -Obrigado, para mantê-los a salvo.

-É o que eu faço... Harry lembre-se, tratar meu afilhado com bondade e respeito e você vai receber o mesmo de mim, caso contrário, o velho professor Snape pode retornar. Mas esta noite, você mostrou que você realmente é o filho de sua mãe, Lily ficaria orgulhoso de você, assim como eu sou.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. –Obrigado. -cabeça de Harry virou-se e sorriu. -Funcionou Dumbles.

-É certamente o fez. -Albus abraçou Harry. -Você trabalhou mais do que eu fiz, eu nunca soube o que o mestre da morte poderia fazer, para que são os legítimos proprietários das Relíquias da Morte.

-Levei um tempo, mas ter maravilhosas massagens de Draco ajudou a limpar a minha cabeça. -Harry passou o braço em torno de seu amante. -Foi graças ao amor que tenho por Dra que deu tudo certo. Você estava certo, o amor é poderoso, tudo o que temos que fazer é mostrar que, de uma forma ou de outra. Mas eu sinto muito, eu teria aparecido mais cedo, eu não estava à altura.

-Você não tem que se desculpar Harry, você realmente deveria ter permanecido no hospital por mais uma semana, pelo menos. -disse Remus dando a Harry um sorriso.

-Dra me fez algumas poções, mas ele cuidou de mim.

-Bem Harry, você me surpreendeu muito ao longo dos anos, mas esta noite, o que você estava dizendo para Voldemort, eu realmente pensei que ele estava indo para deixar solto com sua magia e matar todos, arriscado. -Kingsley sorriu.

-Não realmente, a cúpula teria nos rodeado antes que ele iria ficar fora de toda a magia. Eu só queria se divertir um pouco e irritá-lo. -Harry olhou para Neville. -Nós dois temos para vingar Neville de nossos pais, mas você está bem?

-Eu sou bom Harry, como você, eu não usaria essa magia normalmente, mas um olho por olho, pois só o lado bom. Nunca mais, porém, eu não gosto dos sentimentos que você precisa para fazer esse trabalho de magia.

-Eu te lá maldito, assim como muitos estudantes que perdemos?

-Nenhum. -Minerva sorriu. -você não é o único que tinha planos secretos. No momento em que soube que os encantos estavam falhando nós entramos em ação.

-Bem, vamos lá, você não pode dizer isso e não me contou?

Todos na sala riram, mas foi Severus que explicou: - A equipe combinou sua magia e criou clones, mas a pessoa real era completamente invisível. Então, como você estava olhando ao redor, você estava vendo pessoas falsas.

-Ok, eu nunca soube que você poderia fazer isso.

-Não é algo que pode ser feito normalmente, mas a equipe de Hogwarts foi apoiada pelos quatro fundadores que têm a sua essência mágica dentro de todas as partes deste castelo. Eles se juntaram a nós em conjunto, em seguida, eles se juntaram a nós, Hogwarts ela mesma estava ajudando. -Albus sorriu.

-Ainda há tanta coisa que eu tenho que aprender mestre. -Harry curvou-se para Dumbledore fazendo todo mundo rir de novo.

-Oh meu filho, sim, há muito a aprender, mas todos nós sabemos por que esta noite foi vencida pela luz.

-Sabíamos que era a coisa certa a fazer, não a coisa mais fácil e sabíamos se concentrou no amor que temos por outros que nos permite fazer o impossível. Poderíamos ter perdido as pessoas ao longo dos anos, e mesmo que eu odeio dizer isso, às vezes precisamos aqueles perdidos para permitir-nos para ir para frente. Nenhum deles merecia morrer, mas seu sacrifício é o que levou a nossa vitória esta noite. Você sabe o que, porém, eu estou com fome, qualquer chance de um pouco de comida? -Harry virou-se para os seus amigos torcendo, mas ele estava sorrindo quando eles começaram a apertar a mão de Draco, alguns até mesmo abraçaram. Então Harry viu Remus acolher Draco para a família. Harry pensou em Remus como a família, ele era o último dos marotos, Harry era um maroto, apenas não o tipo de criar problemas. Mas como Harry olhou ao redor, amigos, funcionários, aurores, ele percebeu que o que ele disse estava certo, todo mundo ali amou alguém, que o amor permitido bom para vencer o mal, agora o seu mundo era seguro, pela primeira vez desde que Voldemort era um estudante na esta escola antiga, eles tinham um mundo que eles queriam.

**FIM**

**NOTA TRADUTOR:**

**Mas uma oneshote da Phoenixgirl espero que gostem e comentem!**

**Ate breve**


End file.
